Branded from the Far East
by Albedo238
Summary: About a month after the liberation of Daein from the Begnion Occupation Army, a mysterious woman from a far off land thought to have been lost long ago arrives in Tellius, possessing special powers and equipment never before seen by any. What her true objective is, no one knows. Rated T for safety. Takes some inspiration from Soul Calibur V.
1. Prologue: The Visitor

**Prologue: The Visitor**

The late morning sun drenches the land of Tellius in its ray as a mysterious woman in a white and red kimono, straw sandals and Japanese-style hat wanders the snow-covered country side.

She arrives at a local village and lifts her head up to show her bright blue eyes, which go well with her somewhat deep tan complexion and short white hair with bangs covering a single eye. She smiles pleasantly from seeing the children at play.

As the woman enters the village, some of the locals stop talking to each other to take notice of the stranger, her clothing especially baffling them.

A hefty, middle-aged woman approaches the stranger and asks, "Greetings, miss. From where did you come from?"

"Hello." says the stranger in a pleasant tone. "I come from a faraway land."

"Obviously." says the woman. "We've never seen clothing like what you're wearing. I see you carry a sword and a bow. You must be a fighter."

"Indeed, I am." says the stranger. "I've come on a quest on behalf of my kingdom. I can't disclose any more than that."

"Very well." says the woman. "We all have our reasons."

"So, I assume I'm approaching the kingdom of Daein very soon, am I right?" asks the stranger.

"Yes. It's been very hectic for them." says the woman. "A group of young heroes called the Dawn Brigade just freed the country from the occupation of Begnion."

"I'm not too caught up with current events, so I'm glad you told me." says the stranger.

"Anyway, why don't you stay for a while?" asks the woman. "New faces are always welcome."

"I can't stay for too long." says the stranger. "I just need to refill on supplies like arrows and the like. But I guess I could give my feet a rest if it's not too much trouble."

"It's no trouble at all." says the woman. "So, what's your name? I guess I should ask so we can get to know you better."

"Just call me Kasumi." says the stranger. "And it's a pleasure to be here."

* * *

After a while has passed, Kasumi leaves the shop, her quiver filled with arrows.

"So, are you leaving ma'am?" asks an old man.

"I'm afraid so." says Kasumi. "Believe it or not, I am on a quest, which I cannot disclose right now. Please pardon me for my rudeness."

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about." says the old man. "We're sure you have your own business. And it's wrong for us to keep you from it."

"Well, if anything, the food you serve here is delicious." says Kasumi. "That's the first time I've had bread or cheese."

"Really?" asks the old man giving a curious gaze.

"Yes." says Kasumi. "From where I come from, we mostly grow rice. As for any food made from wheat, we mainly turn that into noodles."

"Noodles? You mean like pasta?" asks the old man.

"I guess you could say it that way." says Kasumi. "Anyway, I can't stay here talking cuisine all day. I must be off."

"Well you be careful out there, miss." says the old man. "And watch out for bandits or any other unsavory characters."

"Bandits are the least of my problems, but I'll take your words to heart regardless." says Kasumi. "Anyway, you all be well. Maybe one day, I shall return."

"And we'll be looking forward to it." says the old man.

Kasumi gives a bow and then begins to walk off.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Kasumi continues to move forward. Meanwhile, some bandits have gathered around a campfire.

"So, what do we do now?" asks a bandit. "With Pelleas as king, it's going to be tougher to rob from the people of Deain. I wish the Begnion Occupation Army was still around to make things better for us."

"Don't fret." says another bandit. "I'm pretty sure some fresh travelers will come this way. And then we'll jump 'em, like we're so use to doing."

"Speak of the devil, we've got one coming this way." says another bandit. "Check her out!"

All of the bandits arrive to see Kasumi walking down the road.

"Get a load of those clothes!" says a bandit. "Where in the world does she come from?"

"Who cares? She's ripe for the taking." says a bandit. "Question is should we sell her or keep her for ourselves? What do you think, Gallon?"

"We'll see if she's worth it." says a bandit looking more gruff than any of the others. "Alright, you louts! Let's go greet this woman and introduce her to the more harsh side of this land."

Kasumi continues to walk, but then stops all of a sudden as she says, "Trouble is coming."

Very soon, the same bandits surround Kasumi.

"Not so fast there, lady." says a bandit. "We run this territory here, and now, you don't get to cross unless you pay up a fee. Of course, we plan to take you for all you got regardless if you do agree."

"I figured you'd say something like that." says Kasumi. "You bandits are so predictable. It's not like my kingdom isn't full of them. Haven't you thugs ever wanted to do more meaningful things with your lives?"

"What could be more meaningful than the thrill of taking advantage of fools who don't know any better?" asks Gallon. "Life is tough, and we're here to prove that."

"Well then... I suppose in return, I must prove how tough life can be for a bandit when they don't know how to gauge an opponent's strength." says Kasumi. "And truth be told, I am trying to stay on the down low. I really don't wish to do this to you, but at the same time, I will not hesitate."

"Oh, you think so tough, don't ya', lady?" says Gallon. "Well then, if you don't willingly hand yourself over, we'll just have to lay a few bruises on that pretty face of yours."

"At least my face IS pretty compared to YOURS." says Kasumi with a smirk.

"Oh, that does it!" says Gallon angrily. "A beauty or not, you're going to learn to respect us! Boys! Don't give her any quarter!"

As the bandits all get their weapons ready, Kasumi sighs and says, "What is it with you mortals?"

"What did she say?" asks a bandit.

"Fine." says Kasumi taking hold of her scabbard. "Since I don't like taking my time with weaklings, I'll finish this fast. Don't worry, this will all be over in a second."

Just as she uses her thumb to flick her sword out of the scabbard partially, a burst of energy explodes from her. From another view, this energy explodes into a column of fiery orange light and the bandits scream in pain.

* * *

In Begnion, Sephiran goes wide-eyed with surprise.

"Wha-what was that?!" asks Sephiran.

"Master, is something the matter?" asks Zelgius as he approaches.

"I felt this... explosion of energy." says Sephiran. "It's an energy I thought to have been extinct a long time ago."

Zelgius puts on a stern look and asks, "Where did you feel it coming from?"

"I think it came from the eastern border of Daein." says Sephiran. "Zelgius, go check it out. Report back to me when you can."

"On my way." says Zelgius with a bow of his head before walking off.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Daein Keep, Micaiah also gets a sensation and says, "That power... what was that?"

"What is it, Micaiah?" asks Sothe.

"There was this surge of power." says Micaiah. "It felt different yet familiar at the same time."

"Where did you feel it coming from?" asks Sothe.

"Close to here." says Micaiah. "It was very close to Daein."

"That close, huh?" asks Sothe. "Let's go then."

"Are you sure, Sothe?" asks Micaiah. "It hasn't been long since I've been named general of Daein's army, so there's no telling when I'll be needed at Pelleas' side."

"Daein is still repairing from the Occupation Army's hold." says Sothe. "I think this should take precedence. No telling if it could be a new threat."

"Right." says Micaiah. "Gather the Dawn Brigade. We'll go check it out."

"Absolutely." says Sothe.

To Be Continued in Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 1: Kasumi vs The Black Knight

**Chapter 1: Kasumi vs. The Black Knight**

As evening begins to set, Kasumi arrives in Nevassa.

"So, THIS is the captial of Daein." says Kasumi. "It definitely seems busy. They did say they're still repairing from the struggle with this Begnion."

All of the people who see Kasumi wonder to themselves who she could be, and why she dresses the way she does.

"I guess I should expect this more often than not." says Kasumi. "Obviously, they would never have seen anyone from Hazumo before."

"Hey, lady!" shouts the voice of young boy.

Kasumi looks to see a little boy and a rotund, middle-aged woman approaching.

"I don't believe we've seen you before, milady." says the woman.

"Why are you wearing a bath robe, lady?" asks the boy.

Kasumi giggles and says, "It's not a bath robe, it's called a kimono."

"Key... moe... no?" asks the boy curiously.

"They're a staple form of fashion from my country." says Kasumi. "Pleasure to meet you both. My name is Kasumi. I can't say any more than that."

"Oh, nice to meet you, Kasumi." says the boy. "My name is Nico."

"It's an honor." says Kasumi with a bow.

"So, what brings you to Daein, miss?" asks the woman.

"I'm really just passing through." says Kasumi. "I'm actually on my way to the nation of Crimea. I assume that country is just to the west of this one, am I right?"

"Yes, but... why Crimea?" asks the woman. "We're not exactly on friendly terms with them after they defeated our army and left us in the hands of those Begnion pigs."

"I heard about the Begnion Occupation Army, and how you all struggled to overcome such a hardship." says Kasumi. "But at the same time, I heard what your former king did to Crimea, and it sounds like none of you were in the right for your actions."

"It's true that Ashnard was crazy." says the woman. "But better to be in his hands than in the hands of those awful Begnion senators."

"I understand your feelings, but people need to looks past their bigotry and fear, and learn to accept one another." says Kasumi. "I guess you could say my mission is about that very thing."

"Well, I don't know how going to Crimea will accomplish that, but good luck to you." says the woman.

"Anyway, I need to be on my way." says Kasumi. "It was nice talking with you both."

"Good bye, lady." says Nico.

Kasumi bows and walks off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Micaiah and the Dawn Brigade enter Nevassa.

"That source of power came here." says Micaiah. "And it's still moving."

"Where do you think it is, Micaiah?" asks Sothe.

"It seems to be going west." says Micaiah. "Seems it's about to leave Nevassa soon."

"We better go after it." says Sothe.

"Aww, can't we stop all this running around?" asks Edward. "I wish we could just take a break. We've been going nonstop ever since Micaiah felt this power."

"I think it's imperative we do this, Edward." says Leonardo. "If Micaiah gets a feeling about such power, we need to see if it could be a threat."

"Yes, and from what I felt, this power has the potential to be astronomical." says Micaiah. "Perhaps even god-like."

"That strong, huh?" asks Nolan. "Very well, let's hurry and find this person."

After that, the Dawn Brigade continues on their way.

* * *

As it gets to be late in the night, Kasumi stops and puts on a focused look.

"I'm not alone." says Kasumi. "I know you're there. There's no use in keeping yourself hidden."

Just then, appearing out of a flash bright light is the Black Knight.

"Curious." says the Black Knight. "You knew I would come. Either you're very perceptive, or your abilities are not like that of other Beorc."

"So, you seem to have a desire to challenge me seeing as you have your sword drawn." says Kasumi. "However, I don't need to be wasting time with you. I'm on my way to Crimea."

Kasumi continues to walk forward, but the Black Knight bars her path.

"I suggest you move." says Kasumi. "I may not have much of my power unlocked, but believe me, you don't want to face me."

"You must not know of me." says the Black Knight. "I am the Black Knight, a former member of Daein's Four Riders."

"Is that supposed to mean anything to me?" asks Kasumi. "I'm on a mission that is of the utmost importance."

"Your mission will have to wait." says the Black Knight. "My master wants to know more about you and your power. You seem to possess enough power that could potentially rival the gods. Such a force could be a threat."

"And you think the smartest decision to deal with this power is to fight me directly, not knowing what I'm capable of?" asks Kasumi. "You might not like the result."

"We shall see." says the Black Knight. "Draw your weapon."

"Remember, you brought this on yourself." says Kasumi.

Kasumi removes her hat and tosses it to the ground. Then she unsheathes her sword, which looks like a Wo Dao, but significantly different in design.

"You don't mind if I get a change in attire, do you?" says Kasumi. "After all, fighting in a kimono is harder than it looks."

"Be my guest, if you think it will help." says the Black Knight.

Kasumi closes her eyes, and her body is surrounded in golden energy waves.

"Interesting." says the Black Knight.

As the energy starts to turn prismatic, it explodes, turning Kasumi into a silhouette. It appears Kasumi's clothes are being ripped from her body before the light closes in on her, surrounding her in a ball of primastic energy.

In a brilliant flash, the ball of energy explodes, and Kasumi is standing there in a completely different and incredibly risque attire. Her new look includes a corset-like breastplate with purple cups with gold crescent designs, red scale-looking pieces that go up into the center, which is adorned with a blue crystal, the further they go in. They very center of the back is open enough to show some skin, as well as that Kasumi isn't wearing a bra. A great deal of Kasumi's rather large and ample cleavage is exposed.

Other parts include red and gold pauldrons that cover mainly the outside of her upper arms, brown, leather, fingerless gauntlets with red and gold plating on top that have an angel-wing motif on the wrists and gold hearts on the back of her hands, a fauld with red and gold tassets that look a lot like the pauldrons and are held together by brown, leather straps with a gold crescent in front, long greaves with gold thigh parts and red armor on the calves with angel-wing like designs on the knees (curiously, the greaves leave her feet mostly exposed), a shiny, black, exotic, bikini-style cloth on her lower body that's almost thong-like in design while the back is cut to show the top-most part of her buttcrack and has a gold circle on the top of the front with gold lining on the sides of the top front. This cloth is attached to very long, shiny black stockings via black straps.

Topping this armor off is a red, gold, purple and black samurai-style helmet with what looks to be a red, horned ogre face on the top of the front. Overall, Kasumi now looks like a sexy samurai.

* * *

Meanwhile, Micaiah gets another sensation as she says, "That explosion of power happened again!"

"Where was it?" asks Sothe.

"I think it was in that forest to the west." says Micaiah. "Let's hurry and go!"

Without waiting, the Dawn Brigade takes off.

* * *

As that happens, the Black Knight looks Kasumi up and down and says, "If you plan to fight me in armor like that, you may as well surrender right now."

"Shows what you know." says Kasumi. "This armor is made to do so much more than just look appealing to men. You'll be finding that out soon if you still wish to do battle with me. So... do you still plan to stand in my way?"

"I will not remove myself until I see what you're capable of." says the Black Knight. "Do your worst."

"If I'm to continue my mission, then I suppose I have no other choice." says Kasumi.

The Black Knight rushes at Kasumi, who then parries his slash with her own sword before hitting the Black Knight in the diaphragm area with an energized palm strike, sending him a good few feet back before he grinds his heels to a halt.

"So... that armor ISN'T just for decorative purposes." says the Black Knight. "It gives you special abilities."

"You haven't seen anything yet." says Kasumi. "The armor you see in an extension of my spirit. When I unleash my spirit, this armor appears on me, and my inner power is unleashed. You're lucky my growth is far from complete, because you wouldn't last a minute against me."

"What's another example of this power of yours?" asks the Black Knight.

"How about you see with your own eyes?" says Kasumi as she begins to wave her sword around, which then creates an energy stream that takes on the form of a green, Oriental dragon.

"What in the world?" asks the Black Knight.

After a while, Kasumi slashes her sword forward, sending the dragon at the Black Knight as it roars. Not wasting anytime, the Black Knight raises Alondite and swings it in a cleaving motion, slicing the energy into two halves before they veer of to the side and explode after hitting some trees.

"I get the feeling that sword and armor are meant to work together." says the Black Knight.

"Yes." says Kasumi. "Both are my spirit in physical form, though the sword I always keep out in case I need to defend myself. Now, are you ready to call it quits? Or are you prepared to lose?"

"I won't lose to you." says the Black Knight. "I will only accept loss to one man. And he doesn't need parlor tricks or magic to defeat me."

"Well, I guess it's good to have ambitions." says Kasumi. "In any case, it's high time to finish this."

Kasumi rushes at the Black Knight, who rushes at her again.

Kasumi bathes the blade of her sword in fire and both warriors clash continuous, steel against steel, unable to hit one another until after another clash, Kasumi jumps up and kicks the Black Knight right in his "face" with an energized foot.

Kasumi stands with her back facing the Black Knight, who stumbles back while trying to get his bearings.

As the Black Knight comes to, he looks at Kasumi, but then notices something on her lower back.

Kasumi sees the Black Knight staring at her back, and thinking him to be looking at her butt, Kasumi smiles smugly and says, "Like anything you see?"

"That mark on your lower back." says the Black Knight.

The mark he refers to is a black, bird symbol on her lower back, just abover her butt, as if to look like a tramp stamp.

"What about my mark?" asks Kasumi.

"I see." says the Black Knight. "It all makes sense. You're one of the Branded."

"Branded, huh?" asks Kasumi. "Is that your label for me? The priests back in my kingdom call me the Savior."

The Black Knight stands neutrally and sheathes Alondite as he says, "This fight is over."

Kasumi turns around and asks, "Just like that? You see my mark and that's it? I'm happy the fighting has ended, but I want to know why. Surely, you've all never heard of me before."

"I must report this back to my master." says the Black Knight. "He will definitely need to know this."

Just then, the Dawn Brigade arrives and Micaiah takes notice of the two warriors.

"Black Knight, you're here!" says Micaiah. "And you... who are you?"

"I'm sorry, Silver-Haired Maiden, but I must take my leave of you." says the Black Knight. "I will see you again soon."

"I have a feeling you and I will be meeting again." says Kasumi.

"Count on it." says the Black Knight. "Till then, farewell."

And with that, the Black Knight warps out.

"That guy is something else." says Sothe. "And his return only means trouble."

Kasumi sheathes her sword, and her armor changes back to her original clothing from before.

"Well, thankfully, that didn't end up being too messy." says Kasumi.

Kasumi then goes over to her hat, picks it up and dusts it off before putting it back on.

"Excuse me, all of you." says Kasumi. "But I must be on my way."

"Wait!" says Micaiah. "Who are you?"

"My name is Kasumi." says Kasumi after coming to a stop. "And I need to be on my way to Crimea."

"But... you're the source of that power I felt." says Micaiah. "Why is that?"

Kasumi looks at Micaiah curiously and asks, "You felt my power?"

"Yes." says Micaiah. "I can tell you're incredibly strong. And I can feel you're burdened with something big."

"Wait, you can read my feelings?" asks Kasumi. "How? How did you develop that?"

"I was... born with it... I think." says Micaiah.

"But you look like a Beorc." says Kasumi. "That must mean... you carry..."

"Not another word, both of you!" says Sothe. "Micaiah doesn't need to be burdened with that."

"I understand." says Kasumi with a nod. "Anyway, I need to be on my way to Crimea. I'll see you all around."

After giving a bow, Kasumi turns and walks off.

"What's with that woman?" asks Edward.

"I don't know, but I get the feeling this isn't the last time we'll meet." says Micaiah. "Kasumi... I will remember that name."

To Be Continued in Chapter 2.

P.S.: For the armor that Kasumi was wearing in battle, it's basically the Tiger Lily Armor set from Soul Calibur V's Creation mode. If you have that game and those parts of the outfit, create a female a character with only those parts, and you'll get an idea of what Kasumi looks like in it.


	3. Chapter 2: Civil War Brewing

**Chapter 2: Civil War Brewing**

Back in Begnion, Zelgius returns to Sephiran and says, "Master, I've got news on that source of power you felt."

"Please tell me, Zelgius." says Sephiran.

"The source was a woman who has powers I've never seen before." says Zelgius. "Apparently, her spirit can manifest itself into a sword and armor with powers that could potentially get stronger. Even with my skills, she proved too much of a match for me."

"Interesting." says Sephiran.

"However, when I saw the mark on her back, everything made sense." says Zelgius.

"A mark?" asks Sephiran. "Do you mean to tell me she's a Branded?"

"Yes." says Zelgius.

"What did the mark look like?" asks Sephiran.

"It was of a bird." says Zelgius. "However, the way it was designed, it looked as if the wings were on fire."

"Wings on fire?" asks Sephiran. "Could it be that she's the daugther of...?"

"Daughter of who, Master?" asks Zelgius.

"Zelgius." says Sephiran. "I need to tell you this, so listen closely: if you meet that woman again, you must not fight her."

"Why do you say that, Master?" asks Zelgius.

"She's the daughter of a type of laguz thought to be extinct." says Sephiran. "And we're talking a type of laguz that even dwarfs the Black Dragons in power."

"That powerful?!" asks Zelgius.

"Yes." says Sephiran. "Whatever you do, you must instead convince her to join our cause. But I must warn you: the laguz she's born from are truly noble in will. It will not be an easy task."

"I'll try my best, Master." says Zelgius.

"I just hope we're successful." says Sephiran. "To think the only remaining one would have a child."

* * *

Kasumi finally arrives in Crimea in the afternoon, but things are not as she expected as she sees subtle tones of panic and unease in the local town.

"What could be happening?" asks Kasumi. "I thought this country was supposed to be at peace after the fight against Daein. So why are there people arming themselves for a battle?"

Kasumi then goes to a passing man armed with a sword and asks, "Excuse me, sir. I can't help but notice almost everyone here seems to be on edge. Whatever could be happening?"

"You must be new here." says the man. "Those of us who are tired of kowtowing to weaklings are rising up and launching a rebellion against Queen Elincia. We're going to dethrone that wench and replace her with a stronger leader."

"Dethrone? She can't be all that bad." says Kasumi. "What makes her such a weak ruler?"

"Too many things to name." says the man. "She claims to love peace, but in order to attain that peace, she's willing to compromise with nations like Daein and the sub-human nations. Can you believe that?"

Getting an angry look, Kasumi says, "Are you crazy?! How can you all have so much venom towards a queen that just wants peace for all people?! All nations want peace in the end! And a ruler who understands that is not weak! And how dare you refer to the Laguz with such a hateful title! If this is how things are going to be, then I will be forced to stop you all!"

"Wait! Are you in line with that weak queen?!" says the man.

"I'm in line with those that would bring the best in every nation and understand that war is not the answer to everything!" says Kasumi. "If you continue this path, you will face my fury!"

Kasumi's body erupts with swirling prismatic energy.

"What are you?!" shouts the man.

Everyone in the village sees this, and all fear for their lives.

"She's a monster!" says a man.

"Everyone! Prepare for battle!" says another man.

As all of the civilians close their doors, and the would-be rebels get in position to fight her, Kasumi changes into her armor in a flash of light.

"You!" says a man. "You're not a human, are you?!"

"Let's just say I'm on another level than all of you." says Kasumi as she unsheates her sword. "Now, I'm giving you one last warning. Stop this foolish tirade, or you will regret your deicision immensly."

"Get her!" shouts a man as he and the others charge at her.

Kasumi surrounds the blade of her sword in water, then slashes at the rushing men, hitting them with a rush of water that blows them away.

"I told you that you we're going to regret this." says Kasumi.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the village, a tall, muscular, orange-haired man appears. He wears a black open vest with no shirt underneath and a grey leather strap going around it while a grey. metal pauldon is on his left shoulder. His baggy grey pants are held by a bulky, black leather belt, and he wears black metal boots that still leave him barefoot. To finish it all off, he wears a grey headband that covers his right eye. He wields twin axes.

"Not here too!" says the man. "More of these idiotic rebels! Don't these guys have any dignity?! Oh well, as long as I have a reason to fight, I may as well make minced meat out of these morons. Funny, thought I heard some screams coming from here, though."

The man rushes in and as a rebel sees him approaching, he asks, "Are you with us? Or are you on the side of that weakling of a queen?"

"How's THIS for an answer?!" shouts the man.

The man slashes the rebel down in one fell swoop.

"And if the rest of you don't stop this rebellion, you'll suffer the same fate!" says the man.

"He's in line with that woman who's attacking us!" says a rebel. "Take him down!"

However, the rebels are no match as the man easily and effotlessly takes down each rebel that crosses his path.

"Aah, after dealing with enough of these idiots, a little slicing and dicing is good for my nerves." says the man.

The man starts to hear more screams as some rebels are sent flying away.

"Now I KNOW I wasn't hearing things." says the man. "Time for some action!"

The man charges in, but soon appearing in front of him is Kasumi.

"What the hell?" says the man after coming to a stop.

"Are you another rebel?!" asks a demanding Kasumi.

"Don't throw me in line with those pond scum!" says the man.

"I'll take that as a no." says Kasumi.

"So, who are you, runt?" asks the man. "And what's with the tramp outfit?"

"Nice to meet you, too." says Kasumi. "My name is Kasumi. I can't disclose any more than that for the time being."

"Kasumi? That's an odd name." says the man. "My name is Aiden. I take it you're not from around these parts."

"I'd tell you more, but it's imperative I keep this on the down low until I can meet with the one I'm destined to fight along side." says Kasumi. "However, if you're fighting these rebels, then we apparently have a common enemy."

"Yeah, I guess we do." says Aiden. "If that's the case, let's team up and take these dirtbags down."

"Are you sure you can trust me?" asks Kasumi. "I'm not sure I should trust you."

"Believe me, I have my reasons for wanting to stop this army." says Aiden. "But that information is pretty delicate. You may not believe it, but I'm a pretty sensitive person when it comes to certain matters."

"Well, I guess this is a day for secrets." says Kasumi. "Alright, let's work together to make sure the queen of this realm doesn't have her power usurped."

"Definitely!" says Aiden. "Anything to keep Queen Elincia on the throne!"

After that, the two go together to eliminate the remaining rebels.

Kasumi uses quick sword slashes to take down rebels on her end, one after the other while Aiden deliver powerful axe blows against some armored knights.

Eventually, as Kasumi sees a group of rebels heading hers and Aiden's way, she readies her bow and she charges an arrow with what looks to be red energy. As she shoots it, the arrow impacts the ground, resulting in a powerful storm cloud that strikes the rebels with lightning blasts.

"Whoa!" says Aiden. "I'm taking it that little number you're wearing is what's allowing to pull stuff like that."

"You're quite observant." says Kasumi. "I'd tell you more, but we have their commander to deal with."

"Leave that scum to me!" says Aiden.

As Kasumi and Aiden approach the commander of this rebel force, he says to the two, "So, you two wish to defend that pathetic queen. Do you not care about the future of Crimea? With Daein out from Begnion's control, we could come under another attack from them because of her inabillity to take action."

"Anyone tell you idiots that you're quite paranoid?" asks Aiden. "Queen Elincia is doing her damned hardest to repair the damage that friggin' Ashnard caused this country. And what are you whiners doing about it?"

"Repairing the damage? More like she's weakening this country!" says the commander. "Her soft-hearted ways will be the bane of our existence. Only a man like Duke Ludveck of Felirae has the power and intelligence to rule Crimea."

"That pompous ass is behind this rebellion?" asks Aiden. "He would have the grapefruits to do such a stupid action."

"Yes, and I will die for him and his actions to become king of Crimea!" says the commander.

"Your lips to Ashera's ears." says Aiden.

"Why you!" says the commander.

The commander tries to do quick lance thrusts against both Aiden and Kasumi, but both dodge his sloppy attacks easily.

Kasumi does a palm strike with her, shooting forward an electrified tiger that pounces the commander.

"Do it, Aiden!" says Kasumi.

While the commander is stunned from the attack, Aiden does a jumping, double-axe strike, defeating the commander.

"Ha! You chumps aren't as skilled as you make yourselves out to be." says Aiden. "Had you actually gone up against the Crimean Army with those skills, you'd be in worse shape than from fighting us. Consider this the easy way out of trouble."

"Scum... You're both... Scum." says the commander.

"We'll give you all credit." says Kasumi. "At least you were ready to die for your cause. But as things stand right now, none of you have earned the right to die for your country as you don't understand the gravity of what it means to have such responsibilities. Maybe when you reflect on that, you'll have a better idea."

"Well, I guess we need to get these nimrods some help before we head off to warn Queen Elinicia." says Aiden.

"I wish I had time, but I'm trying to find a blue-haired warrior to join forces with." says Kasumi. "That is my goal at this point."

"Blue-haired warrior? You must mean Ike of the Greil Mercenaries." says Aiden. "I'd help, but even I don't know where they're at. No one's seen 'em around."

"So, you know of him." says Kasumi.

"I've HEARD of him." says Aiden. "But I couldn't point you in any specific direction. Listen, rather than wander the country side like a blind goose, why don't come with me to Melior so we can warn Queen Elinicia of this rebellion? If you ask the queen nicely, she might be able to point you in Ike's direction."

"I guess that would be better than going without help." says Kasumi. "Not to mention I would be doing the queen a service. And the priests would appreciate that. Also, I know what it's like to be in her position. Alright, I'll go with you, Aiden."

"Thanks." says Aiden. "It would be nice to have some company."

* * *

After a while, Kasumi, who's back in her original clothes, and Aiden are traveling together.

Just then, Aiden asks Kasumi, "Say, Kasumi, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" asks Kasumi.

"Well... I noticed a mark on your back when we were fighting those rebels." says Aiden. "Are you by any chance a Branded?"

"You certainly have prejudistic names for people who are different." says Kasumi.

"Well, you'd better get use to it." says Aiden. "That's just how people in this continent are, especially in the cases of Daein and Begnion. Definitely so with the latter."

"Well, if you're asking if I have laguz blood in me, then yes, I do." says Kasumi.

"Then I have to ask." says Aiden. "How can you be so bold to show it off in that armor of yours when you fight? Is it like some kind of badge of courage for you?"

"In a way, yes." says Kasumi. "To the priests of my kingdom, that mark makes me the Savior to them."

"Ah, more of that predetermined BS, I see." says Aiden. "But, if it's just the priests calling you that, have you ever faced resentment and bigotry by others?"

Kasumi thinks back to a time people referred to her as a "monster" or "freak" because she had laguz blood while looking like a beorc.

"I have." says Kasumi.

"Then how do you show that mark off when you fight so easily?" asks Aiden.

"Because to hide something that's a part of you out of shame just because people wouldn't understand it is to betray your own right to exist." says Kasumi. "Why should I have to hide who I am?"

"Well, there is that whole thing of laguz and beorc procreating being a taboo against the Goddess." says Aiden. "Not to mention the laguz parent loses his or her ability to transform, as well as other laguz abilities. The fact the offspring basically show no physical laguz traits is kind of insult to injury."

"My mother never got to experience that." says Kasumi. "She died shortly after giving birth to me."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that." says Aiden. "Forgive me for being a heartless bastard."

"You're not being heartless." says Kasumi. "You definitely show you care. So... thank you."

"Heh, guess I'm not such a jerk after all." says Aiden. "Usually, I close myself off to people a lot, but there's something different about you, Kasumi. Can't put my finger on what it is."

"Well, maybe you will learn more as we travel together." says Kasumi.

Just then, the two travelers end up running into Brom, Nephenee and Heather.

"Hey, who are you three?" asks Kasumi.

"You three better not be rebels!" says Aiden. "Seems you're heading towards Melior like we are."

"Rebels?" asks Brom. "We ain't with those guys, that's for sure."

"Yeah, we're goin' to warn her majesty about this rebellion." says Nephenee.

"I take it you three have also fought off rebels." says Kasumi. "Do you know this... Ludveck is leading it?"

"Sure do." says Brom. "And he's bit touched in the old cranium for tryin' to do such a thing."

"Like I'd ever accept that pompous blowhard as my king." says Heather. "I can't stand guys like him."

"Well, if you're going to warn the queen, then I guess it only makes sense for us to travel together." says Kasumi. "My name is Kasumi. The man with me is Aiden."

"Pleasure to meet ya'll." says Brom. "Name's Brom, and the gal in blue armor is Nephenee. We're couple o' veterans from the Mad King's War."

"You can call me Heather." says Heather. "And it would be a real treat for us to have another pretty girl come with us."

"In that case, we'd be glad to travel with you." says Kasumi. "Now, let's be on our way to this Melior."

"Yeah, sooner we can warn her majesty, the better." says Brom.

And with that, the five travel together.

To Be Continued in Chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 3: Ancient Origin

**Chapter 3: Ancient Origin**

Taking place at Castle Crimea in Melior, Brom, Nephenee, Kasumi and Aiden are speaking with Queen Elincia, Geoffrey and Lucia.

"I see... So that's what's going on." says Elincia. "Thank you for bringing it to my attention. I'm very sorry your village was affected by this. You have my sincere apologies."

Brom replies with, "Oh, no, Your Majesty. We need no apology. We're just happy we could help."

"Lucia..." says Geoffrey. "Brom's story confirms what we've suspected all along."

"Yes, as we thought." says Lucia. "Duke Ludveck of Felirae is firing up a rebellion. We should have seen it coming. To be honest, Queen Elincia, there have been a number of indications that something like this was under way. We'd hoped to uncover something more tangible than hushed rumors... I should have told you sooner."

"No... I bear some responsibility as well." says Elincia. "The discontent among the populace... is due to my lack of experience as a ruler. Now that a rebellion is gaining momentum, innocent blood will be spilled... I have always held the well-being of the Crimean people as my highest priority... I've done my utmost in Crimea's name. ...And all I've ever desired is a country where war and hunger are unknown."

 _"Goodness... she truly IS noble."_ Kasumi thinks to herself. _"I can see why those that love her truly do so."_

"Beggin' your pardon, Queen Elincia." says Brom.

"...Yes, Brom?" Elincia replies.

"Your Majesty is doing a bang-up job of it." says Brom. "The country's a safe place to live, and that's more than most can say! Once you get the hang of things, I'm sure you'll be the name kings and queens try to live up to. We know you can do it!"

"And it ain't like ALL the young bucks out there got bees in their bonnets!" says Nephenee. "There's a whole mess o' folks doin their darndest to make this a fine country. They wanna make you proud, Your Majesty."

"Yes, I must agree with Brom and Nephenee here." says Kasumi. "It may be my first time in this country, or this whole continent for that matter, but I can see you truly want to do your best. Your spirit is an inspiration to other rulers that wish the same for their countries."

"I'm not too with fancy words or long speeches, so I'll just say I got your back, Your Highness!" says Aiden giving a thumb's up.

"I... Thank you." says Elincia.

"All nations experience unrest when the reigns of leadership change hands." says Geoffrey. "It's true the world over. But for Ludveck to start beating the drums of war as if this were unheard of... What utter nonsense! We must not allow it! Your majesty, would you be so kind as to appoint me to the task of his capture? I myself will march into Felirae and seize Ludveck and his rebels."

"No, Geoffrey. We can't do that." says Lucia. "Unfortunately, we don't have enough evidence to arrest him."

"But..." Geoffrey starts to say.

"Don't worry, Brother." says Lucia. "If we have no evidence, then I suppose we'll have to dig up some. Your Majesty, I'd like to take on that job."

"Lucia, I appreciate your dedication." says Elinica. "You have my permission to proceed..."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." says Lucia. "I will not fail you."

* * *

Meanwhile, as things are going, Kasumi and Aiden walk the halls of Castle Crimea together.

"The design of this castle is amazing." says Kasumi. "Definitely a massive contrast to the design of Castle Hazumo."

"So, Hazumo... Is that were you come from?" asks Aiden.

"Yes, that's my home land." says Kasumi. "It was thought by many to have been lost in the great flood during the War against the Dark God, but certain... events... prevented that from happening."

"Excuse me, you two." says Elincia.

Kasumi and Aiden turn to see Elincia walking towards them while being followed by Leanne and Nealuchi.

"What is it, Queen Elincia?" asks Kasumi. "And I don't believe I've met your laguz friends."

"Oh, sorry for not meeting you two sooner." says Nealuchi. "I'm Nealuchi of the Raven Tribe. And the other lovely lady with me is none other than Princess Leanne of the Herons."

"The Herons?!" asks Aiden. "I thought they all died during the Serenes Massacre!"

"Serenes... Massacre?" asks Kasumi.

"Oh yeah, you're new here." says Aiden. "Well, a good few years ago, a huge number of Beorc set fire to the land of Serenes, home to the Heron Tribe. Many heron laguz died. In fact, it was thought all were gone."

"But why would they set fire to their home?" asks Kasumi.

"No one really knows why." says Aiden.

"WE do." says Nealuchi. "But we must find Commander Ike to tell him this news."

"I assume Commander Ike is a blue-haired warrior." says Kasumi. "I get the feeling General Geoffrey isn't him."

"Oh yes, Ike has blue hair and is a magnificent swordsman." says Nealuchi. "At least that's what Leanne tells me when she saw him fight."

"Well, I hope to find him myself." says Kasumi.

Leanne looks at Aiden curiously, and Aiden asks, "What is it?"

"(You! You have the same blood as me.)" Leanne says in the old tongue.

"(Yes, I too have heron blood. In fact, I also have dragon blood.)" Aiden replies in the old tongue himself.

Leanne gasps at this and responds with, "(So... you're one of the parentless?)"

"(I am. Both Kasumi here and I are Branded)" says Aiden.

"(Must you keep calling me Branded? It's getting really annoying.)" Kasumi says in the old tongue.

"Whoa! You can speak the anicent tongue yourself?!" asks Aiden.

"Of course I can speak it. I've known it longer than all of you here have been alive." says Kasumi.

"Wha...?" Aiden wants to ask.

"That brings to mind what I came here for." says Elincia. "I wanted to know more about your stories."

"Why don't you go first, Aiden?" says Kasumi. "Mine might take a while to tell."

"Uh, very well." says Aiden. "Hey, I'm Aiden. I really don't have any place to call home, but I do love Crimea a lot."

"So... you're homeless?" asks Elincia.

"Unfortunately so." says Aiden. "But being homeless has toughened me up and made me stronger. Of course, I can thank my laguz blood for that."

"So... you're a Branded?" asks Elincia.

"Indeed I am." says Aiden. "And I'm mixed of two laguz bloods. My mother had heron blood as she too was a Branded. My father, however, was a red dragon."

"Well, where is your brand?" asks Elincia.

"Right here." says Aiden as he shows Elincia his right shoulder, revealing his brand. "And I don't just have that feature. I've got this one as well."

Aiden removes his headband, showing his right eye to be a red dragon eye.

"Wow, the only known parentless to possess a feature of a laguz!" says Nealuchi. "Not to mention you're the only known one to have two different laguz bloods in them. That's truly unheared of."

"What about you, Lady Kasumi?" asks Elinicia. "What's your story?"

"Well, since you're a queen, I guess I could reveal my true identity." says Kasumi. "I am Kasumi, rightful heir to the throne of Hazumo."

"You're a Princess?!" asks a surprised Elincia.

"Whoa! Now THAT's a surprise!" says Aiden.

"Yes, I am the rightful queen." says Kasumi. "And I too have a mark like Aiden here."

"So, which laguz were you born from?" asks Nealuchi.

After a bit silence, Kasumi says, "A phoenix."

"What?! Are you serious?!" asks a stunned Nealuchi.

"I've never heard of a phoenix laguz." says Elinica.

"That's understandable, milady." says Nealuchi. "The phoenixes are supposed to be extinct. No one has seen a phoenix for over more than 700 years. Even I never got to see one. And you... You say your mother was a phoenix?"

"That's right." says Kasumi. "And you're right. My mother was the last phoenix in existence, especially after she died giving birth to me more than 700 years ago."

"Gracious!" says Nealuchi. "That's older than even me!"

"You're kidding!" says Aiden. "I swore, just looking at you, you were younger than me! You mean that you're over 700 years old?"

"It's a long story." says Kasumi. "And one I wasn't entirely awake for."

"What happened?" asks Elincia.

"Well, when I reached adulthood, that's when the great flood happened." says Kasumi. "When it occured, I used my power to prevent Hazumo from being wiped out. However, I used so much power and my training so incomplete, I fell into a deep sleep. Centuries went by before I woke up. I was the only child and heir to my father's throne. So when he died, Hazumo was without a king. So, they established a king regnant to look after the kingdom. When I finally awoke, the king regnant said I could have the throne, but I refused. Because my spiritual training was incomplete, I let him keep the throne. Eventually, I went through more spirit training until I could manifest my spirit into a set of magic armor and this sword you see beside me, known as the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi. However, even then, I still have much further to go. But, eventually, I had a dream. It was a dream of a blue-haired warrior reaching out for me. The priests said it was a prophecy. A prophecy that I was to join forces with a blue-haired warrior. Apparently, in the rest of the dream, disaster strikes, but the warrior and I stay vigilant and face the threat head on. The prophecy said this blue-haired warrior and I would fight against a great calamity that would happen to this world, starting here in Tellius. So, I armed myself with my family's treasured bow, Sutā no Yumi o Utsu. And I set out to fulfill my destiny."

"That's a lot to take in." says Elincia.

Kasumi says, "Yes. And if this Ike exists, then perhaps he and I are the ones made to destroy this threat."

"Oh, he exists, alright." says Nealuchi. "Leanne and I are tyring to find him ourselves. We have information we need to tell him."

"Then I hope he arrives." says Kasumi.

"I'm hoping Marcia will be able to locate him for us." says Elincia. "However, he hasn't shown himself for a while."

"Well, you needn't worry too much, Your Majesty." says Nealuchi. "If this girl is indeed the offspring of a phoenix, even if she is one of the parentless, then she'll be a powerful ally."

"Thank you for the bode of confidence, Sir Nealuchi." says Kasumi. "But for the record, never call me 'parentless' again."

"Well, what DO you prefer to be called?" asks Nealuchi.

"Well, the priests refer to me as a savior because of my parentage and the mark on my lower back." says Kasumi. "As for what I am, just call me a person. I much prefer that. In the end, whether we're beorc, laguz or of mixed blood, we're all people in the end."

"Well put, Your Majesty." says Elincia. "So, Nealuchi, what makes her so special being the offspring of a phoenix?"

"Well, according to legends, the phoenixes are a race of laguz that are spiritually powerful." says Nealuchi. "They can use their spirits to attack or defend themselves. It's said if their spirits are powerful enough, they can take the form of creatures or weapons."

"That's very true, Sir Nealuchi." says Kasumi. "And you're quite right. As I said, as my spirit got stronger, I could produce a magic armor and this sword of mine."

"Yeah, but her armor isn't one that most women would wear to battle." says Aiden.

"Well, I'm not most women." says Kasumi.

"Clearly." says Aiden.

"Well, if you're truly a strong ally, Your Highness, would you be adverse to joining with Lucia to investigate Duke Ludveck?" asks Elincia.

"I would be honored, Your Majesty." says Kasumi.

"Hey, she's not going without me!" says Aiden. "I want piece of that Ludveck bastard myself! No way he's going to drag this country or its queen to hell!"

"That would be most appreciated." says Elinica. "But remember, this is just undercover. We have to gain evidence that he really is behind this all."

"Bah! Politics are so ridiculous these days!" says Aiden. "All I understand is cutting chumps down with my axes! I just hope he angers me enough to send me into berserk mode!"

"Berserk mode?" asks Elincia.

"Yeah, kind of a function I got through my laguz blood." says Aiden. "Some dirtbag pisses me off enough, and I go into a frenzied rage that lays bodies everywhere I go on the battlefield."

"Goodness." says Elincia. "Maybe sending you on this mission is a bad idea."

"Please, Your Majesty." says Kasumi. "I'll watch over him. Maybe if we keep things on level, there won't be any worry about his 'berserk mode'."

"For some reason, I trust you." says Elincia. "Very well. You can both go, but do watch out for each other."

"You can count on us." says Kasumi. "I suppose we'll be talking to Lucia about joining her on her mission."

"Very well." says Elincia. "And I'm sorry if I bothered you."

"You didn't." says Kasumi. "Although to be honest, I wanted to wait till I met the blue-haired warrior before telling my story. But, I fully trust you, Queen Elincia."

"I'm glad." says Elincia. "I just hope I can be that way for my country and her people."

"I just know you will, Your Majesty." says Kasumi. "And we'll help you in any way possible."

"Thank you so much, Princess Kasumi." says Elincia. "I'm honored to have you as an ally."

"And I'm honored to be your ally." says Kasumi.

To Be Continued in Chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 4: Espionage

**Chapter 4: Espionage**

Very soon, a group led by Lucia, consisting of Kasumi, Aiden, Brom, Nephenee, Heather, Nealuchi and Leanne, and even being joined by Lethe and Mordecai approach Castle Frelia.

"So, THIS is Castle Frelia." says Kasumi. "It's my first time, and I'm already getting bad vibes."

"You're not the only one." says Aiden. "Since I'm obviously not made for proper etiquette, I'll just stay out here. Let me know if you find anything on Ludveck, Lady Lucia."

"Are you sure about this, Aiden?" asks Lucia.

"Definitely." says Aiden. "Besides, with how far his head is up his own ass from what I've heard, Ludveck is sure as hell is hot that he's not the kind of guy I want to cozy up with. I'll see you when you get out of there."

And with that, Aiden walks off.

"He strange one." says Mordecai.

"Too me, he seems like another beorc with a chip on his shoulder." says Lethe. "But something tells me he's going to be a powerful ally."

"Belive me, Lethe, that boy has his reasons for being the way he is." says Nealuchi.

"I suppose we should greet the man, then." says Kasumi.

"Yes, and let's be careful about what we do here." says Lucia.

After that, everyone but Aiden walks in.

* * *

Inside, the group is talking to Duke Ludveck.

"Well, well... My dear Lady Lucia." says Ludveck. "Quite a way from home, aren't we?"

"Please do excuse the sudden visit, Your Grace." says Lucia. "Princess Leanne, Lady Lethe, Princess Kasumi... This is Lord Ludveck, duke of Felirae. I was thinking that our laguz guests and new visitor might enjoy the fine fruits this region is known for. We've traveled quite a long way... I hope it won't be too much trouble."

"Don't be ridiculous!" says Ludveck. "I could be nothing but delighted by a visit from you, Lady Lucia. Although I must admit... I would be all the more pleased if you had come a long way just to see me."

As Ludveck reaches for her hand, Lucia takes a step back.

"...You are too kind, Lord Ludveck." Lucia hesistates to say.

"Please, feel free to take your ease." says Ludveck. "You are welcome to stay in Felirae as long as you desire."

"We are your most humble guests, Your Grace." says Lucia with a bow.

As the group starts to head off, Ludveck stops Kasumi by saying, "So... you are a princess yourself."

Kasumi says, "That's right. Do you wish to know more about me?"

"If you would be so kind." says Ludveck. "I must admit, your attire is very strange to us here in Tellius. From where do you hail?"

"That would be Hazumo." says Kasumi. "It's a nation to the far east of your continent. My histroy there is... interesting. I'm sure it would bore you."

"I would greatly doubt that." says Ludveck. "You MUST tell me more while you stay here, Princess Kasumi."

"Of course, Lord Ludveck." says Kasumi with a bow. "If you wish to know, I will tell you later. In the meantime, I think I shall retire to my room for a bit."

"As you wish." says Ludveck.

Afterwards, Kasumi walks off, leaving Ludveck with a curious smile.

* * *

Later that night, Lucia, Kasumi, Lethe, Mordecai, Brom, Nephenee and Heather are in a storage cave while being joined by Aiden.

"...This is it!" says Lucia as she looks at a piece of paper. "This document is an order written by Ludveck himself, marked with his signet. If we show this to the royal assembly, we'll surely have the backing to indict him. Thank you so much... all of you. We have to quell this uprising before things get out of hand."

Mordecai says, "If there is no war, we are happy. But if there is war, it is good we came."

"Ludveck is poor prey." says Lethe. "He hides behind a shield of words, not realizing words can be seen through."

"Yes, and that's quite fortunate for us." says Lucia. "But we still have to get out of here without being detected."

"Which might be easier said than done." says Kasumi. "I imagine a guy like Ludveck keeps tight security on this place."

"Don't worry!" says Aiden. "If anyone comes our way, I'll smash right through 'em!"

"Let's not get too carried away, now." says Lucia. "We don't want to start a complete ruckus."

Suddenly, some voices are heard with Leanne speaking in ancient tongue saying, "(Great! We found them!)"

"M-my lady! You mustn't raise your voice..." says the voice of Nealuchi.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" says Lucia, her hand going to her sword.

Leanne and Nealuchi appear out of the shadows.

"Princess Leanne! Sir Nealuchi!" says Lucia. "I thought you both had returned to the royal palace... What in the world are you doing here?!"

"Oh ho ho... Forgive us..." says Nealuchi. "We just couldn't help but be concerned for you."

"(Sorry.)" says Leanne.

"Well, what can I say?" says Lucia. "This just means we'll have to be even more careful to get out of here safely."

Suddenly, everyone starts hearing sounds of footsteps and clanking armor.

"...Someone is coming." says Mordecai.

"Guards? The cave only has one exit..." says Lucia. "I guess that means we do this the hard way. We've obtained enough evidence to indict Ludveck, so there's no point in sticking around. Let's go!"

"Yeah! Time to crack some skulls!" says Aiden.

"I guess I better get changed." says Kasumi.

In a brilliant flash of light, Kasumi changes into her armor, shocking everyone but Aiden.

"So, THAT'S your armor?" asks Lethe. "Hard to believe it makes you so powerful."

"Looks aren't everything with this armor." says Kasumi as she draws her sword. Then she looks at her armor and says, "Surprisingly..."

"Let's move." says Lucia. "But be careful. No telling who or what's hiding in the dark."

Lucia leads with Kasumi, Aiden, Brom, Nephenee, Lethe and Mordecai following close behind. Leanne keeps close to Nealuchi, while Heather keeps a close eye in the dark areas of the cave.

"Seems the intruders are approaching." says a soldier. "Time for us to ambush them!"

Ludveck's soldiers wait in the dark.

Heather squints until she sees the figures of Ludveck's forces and says, "Seems they're waiting for us to flub up, the cheeky fools."

"Let's give them a proper greeting then." says Kasumi as she forms a glowing shuriken in her left hand and throws it.

As the shuriken hits the ground in front of them, a soldier of Ludveck's asks, "Did they miss or was that intenional?"

"Seems they're on to us." says a sword armor. "Fine! Guess we take the fight to them!"

After that, the two soldiers rush in, only to be taken down by the quick lance blows of Nephenee and the powerful axe strikes of Brom.

"Well, those two were pathetic." says Aiden. "I guess they're just the pawns."

"More than likely, the others probably heard that." says Kasumi.

Lucia feels the air around them start to electrify and says, "Everyone! Dodge!"

Doing as Lucia said, everyone jumps away from an occuring lightning blast.

"Seems they have mages." says Lucia.

"I'll take care of them." says Kasumi as she rushes forward.

She continues to dodge lightning blasts while using the flashes to locate the mage. Soon, as the thunder mage readies another lightning bolt, Kasumi slashes him down.

"I've got you, now, Intruder!" says a sword general rushing for Kasumi.

The foolish yell of the enemy is met with a powerful palm strike into his breastplate, the kanji for "force" appearing upon impact. The sword general gets sent flying, his armor greatly damaged and he himself unconscious.

A Halberdier charges for the mystic samurai, but as she's more than prepared for his jump strike, Aiden appears and smacks away the foolish lance-fighter with one of his axes.

"Don't think I'm letting you get all of the glory." says Aiden. "I've got my own reputation to think of."

Kasumi smirks and says, "Let's see how much it's worth."

"I guess those two are okay." says Lucia. "Let's contnue on our way."

Hearing more soldiers coming for them, Lethe says, "More fools approach. Ready, Mordecai?"

"Let this be done." says Mordecai.

Both Lethe and Mordecai call out as they shift into their beast forms before rushing in.

As the soldiers see the two laguz rush towards them, one says, "Sub-humans!"

"Down with you filthy bea-" says another soldier before he's immediately silenced by the mighty slash of Lethe's claws.

The other soldier tries to attack Mordecai, but the tiger's fangs tear through his armor like tissue paper.

Lucia rushes in and takes down the soldiers before the laguz can finish them off.

"Leanne, let's stay with Lady Lucia." says Nealuchi.

"(Sounds good to me.)" says Leanne.

"Nephenee 'n' I will go with Kasumi 'n' Aiden!" says Brom.

"Same here." says Heather.

"Guess we'll leave that side to those five." says Lucia. "Let's keep going."

Aiden leads a charge on his side, cutting down foolish soldiers and halberdiers in the way. Kasumi cuts through enemies with a darkness-charged sword like a hot knife through cold butter while she roundhouse kicks one in the face with her heel, the force like an avalanche.

As Nephenee and Brom bring up the rear, the axe general chops a halberdier's lance to splinters while Nephenee attacks with her lance, moving as if she's in an interperative dance.

Suddenly, a warrior appears, aiming his bowgun at Kasumi, whose back is facing him after she uses her palm to launch a blast of force at a sword general.

"Now, I've got you." the warrior says quietly.

Seeing what's coming, Aiden yells out, "Kasumi!"

Aiden jumps in the way as the warrior fires his bolt, the axe-fighting branded taking the blow into his gut, falling to one knee out of both pain and force.

"Aiden!" shouts Kasumi.

"Wasn't aiming for you, but I guess you can die first." says the warrior.

Just as the warrior is readying another bolt, Aiden stands up and ignoring the pain, yanks the bolt out of his ab while shaking very eeriely.

"Aiden. Are you okay?" asks Kasumi.

"Kasumi... you might not want to be near me right now." says Aiden.

"What's wrong?" asks Kasumi.

"Remember that berserk mode?" asks Aiden.

"You mean... it's happening?" asks a concerned Kasumi. "Nephenee, Brom, we might want to steer clear."

"Time for a trip to the afterlife." says the warrior perfecting his aim before he starts to fire.

Suddenly, without warning, Aiden gives out a raw-throated roar, rocks and dust being sent flying from where he's standing as if the very earth is cowering before him, and his only visable eye turning a frightening shade of amber.

As this happens, the warrior becomes filled with an unspeakable horror as he asks, "Who-what... IS this freak?!"

Just as the warrior tries to fire again, Aiden rushes with the force of a hurricane, and hits him with an axe swing so hard, his body impacts the wall of the cave, leaving him lifeless before he falls to the floor.

"Holy cow pies! What's that all about?!" asks Brom.

"He's madder than a swarm o' hornets!" says Nephenee.

"So that's his berserk mode." says Kasumi. "I have a feeling it's only going to get worse from here."

As more charge for him with their weapons drawn, Aiden smashes through them, shattering their armor like glass and sending them flying in different directions.

A thunder mage appears and attempts to strike Aiden down with a bolt of lightning, but Kasumi jumps in the way as she creates a barrier to stop the blast.

However, before Kasumi can rush in to finish the mage off, Aiden rushes for him and cuts him down before he could even take another breath.

Lucia hears this commotion and says, "I don't know what that is, but I assume it's not from the enemy's side."

As Lucia, Lethe and Mordecai cut take out more enemies while Nealuchi protects Leanne, the lady swordmaster encounters Maraj, who says, "Well, look what we have here... Lady Lucia and her pack of curs. How interesting. What cause could you have for roaming the ground at night, hmm?"

"Cause? Why, we've merely lost our way." says Lucia.

"Is that so?" asks Maraj. "In that case, I will gladly escort you back to the castle."

"That's quite alright. We should be going home." says Lucia. "But please do give Lord Ludveck a message... Tell him that his revolt will never succeed."

"...Tsk tsk." says Maraj. "I did try to warn Lord Ludveck, but it seems he is quite fond of you. If he knew of your little discovery... I'm certain he would have no qualms about eliminating you."

Maraj prepares his wind tome and conjures a blast, but Lucia dodges and goes to attack. However, Maraj is too swift and does another attack, for which Lucia holds up her sword while getting pushed back.

"Nealuchi! Leanne!" says Lethe. "You two stay back! This beorc is using wind magic!"

As Lucia is still reeling from the vaccum she guarded against, Maraj prepares another blast and says, "Well, I'm afraid this is good-bye, Lady Lucia. I'm sure your treachery will give Lord Ludveck more of the motivation he needs to carry on with his plans to dethrone the queen."

As Maraj fires a massive blast of wind magic at Lucia, Kasumi rushes in and puts up a barrier, guarding her from the onslaught.

After a while, Maraj ceases the attack and says as he looks at Kasumi, "Hmm... you weren't wearing that before. I can tell there's something very off about you."

Kasumi goes into a stance while breathing heavy and sweating, though her look of determination keeps others from noticing right away and says, "I see no reason to explain to you. All you are is another obstacle."

"Same goes for you." says Maraj.

Just then, Aiden's roar sounds out.

"What was that?!" says Maraj.

"You think I was going to face you all by myself?" asks Kasumi. "That was just a distraction."

Aiden rushes out of the dark like bat out of hell at Maraj. The wind sage tries to attack the berserked warrior, but the cuts from the wind blasts only serve to anger him more.

Maraj look at the sword general and axe general next to him, and says, "Don't stand there, you fools! Protect me!"

Both of the armored knights charge at Aiden, and prove to be a match for him. However, their skills are put to the test against Aiden's fury.

As Maraj is worried about the berserked Aiden, Kasumi charges for the wind sage. Maraj tries to counter attack, but Kasumi proves too fast and she slashes his tome into pieces.

"Now, Lucia!" says Kasumi over her tiredness.

Lucia rushes in and cuts down Maraj in a fell swoop. As he begins to die, Maraj says in his final breath, "My death... means nothing... Our plan... is perfect... There is... nothing... nothing the queen... can do..."

After Maraj dies, Lucia approaches the exit and says, "This way!"

Aiden cuts down the two generals. Though still in berserk mode, the many attacks he suffered from begin to affect him and show his fatigue.

"Aiden! We have to go!" says Kasumi.

Aiden begins to calm down, his eye returning to its original color and says, "S-sorry. Guess I flew off the handle there."

"We can talk about that later." says Kasumi. "Right now, we need to go before more of Ludveck's men show up."

"Right." says Aiden.

As everyone begins to escape, Aiden notices Kasumi's breathing and sweat, though she still pushes forward.

* * *

Back at Castle Crimea, Kasumi is back in her kimono as she drinks some water.

"I'm still not there yet." says Kasumi. "Using that almost drained out my spirit. I need to get stronger."

Aiden comes in and says, "Heya', runt. You okay?"

Kasumi just gave an unconvincing nod.

"What happened there?" asks Aiden. "The first time I saw you fight, you pretty much cleaned house. Now, you're all tired and everything."

"As I've told you, that armor is my spirit in physical form." says Kasumi. "And using a good bit of it will leave me tired. Barriers are especially draining for me right now. I told you back then that, when I protected Hazumo from being flooded, I fell into a coma for centuries and didn't wake up until a couple of years ago."

"I know you're far older than me, but may I give some advice?" asks Aiden.

"What would that be?" asks Kasumi.

"Don't over-exert yourself." says Aiden. "I don't think the people of your country would be very happy if you fell into another coma for that long."

"I'll try not to." says Kasumi. "No guarantees, though."

"Yeah, you seem like the type to carry the weight of the world on their shoulders." says Aiden. "But remember, you've got us to help you."

"Same goes for you, Mr. Berserk-Mode." says Kasumi.

"Yeah, we have our own problems." says Aiden. "Just be careful, okay?"

"Sure." says Kasumi. "I'll try."

Aiden leaves.

Kasumi then thinks to herself, _"Don't worry, I won't fall into another coma. Not until I accomplish what I'm REALLY after. And that's the destruction of the Dark God."_

To Be Continued in Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 5: In Memoriam

**Chapter 5: In Memoriam**

Kasumi walks the halls of Castle Crimea, lost in thought.

Kasumi then starts to remember her past when she was a small girl of seven, walking the streets of an Asian-looking town.

"Hey, it's the freak again." says a boy looking at Kasumi.

"What's the matter!?" asks another boy in a harsh tone. "Your no-good, sub-human mother not around to comfort you!?"

Kasumi tries to ignore the barrage of insults from the kids.

Suddenly, one with a rock says, "Go join your whore mother in hell!"

The rock hits her, pain throbbing in her face and her eyes filling with tears.

Suddenly, a couple of men dressed as castle guards appear with lances and one says, "How dare you harm the princess!"

"Run!" says a boy.

The brats flee for their lives, and the guards stop their pursuit to see if Kasumi is alright.

"Princess, are you okay?" asks the same guard.

Through her crying, Kasumi asks, "Why do people hate me so much? What did I ever do?"

Not knowing what to tell her, the other guard says, "We're so sorry, your majesty."

Kasumi runs back to the castle, crying even louder than before.

* * *

Inside what looks to be a throne room, Kasumi approaches a man dressed in a white linen shirt and a black hakama adorned with Asian-style flower print.

When he sees Kasumi crying, he asks, "Kasumi, dear, what's the matter?"

"Some boys were being mean to me again." says Kasumi.

"Not again." says the man. "Why are you hiding your face like that?"

"I don't want to show you." says Kasumi.

"Kasumi, please, let me see your face." says the man.

Kasumi uncovers her face to show where she was struck by the rock.

"Who did this to you?!" says the man with a calm voice but a storm brewing in his eyes.

"Those same boys as always." says Kasumi. "One of them threw a rock at me."

"Tell me who, and I'll talk to their parents about their behavior." says the man. "And if they're the cause of it, I have 'ways' to deal with such individuals. People will rue the day for hurting my daughter."

"Daddy, why do people hate me?" asks Kasumi. "I didn't even ask to have laguz blood in me."

"I know, sweetie." says the king. "But one day, I know that very blood will make you the hope of Hazumo. Truth is, while it was beyond wrong what they did, they do it out of fear."

"How do they fear me?" asks Kasumi. "I'm more scared of them."

"Well, there is the fact due to what kind of laguz your mother was." says the king. "But what would those peasants know? Phoenixes were the greatest of laguz before your mother's death, and with that blood, you'll be even better than anyone here in this kingdom of ours. Obviously, the small-minded fear what they don't understand."

"I don't understand myself." says Kasumi.

"One day, you WILL understand." says the king. "One day."

The king then gives Kasumi a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

Afterwards, the flashback changes to the time of a twelve-year old Kasumi as she's with a group of men that dress like Shinto priests.

"Remember, Princess Kasumi." says the head priest. "You must feel your spirit within you. It is like a second body, the part of you that guards you from more mystical threats. If you can harness this power, you will be able to do things other warriors and mages could only dream of. The phoenix blood you carry makes your spirit the strongest of any living being in this world. And considering you are the last one to carry phoenix blood, you are truly special. Do you think you can do that?"

"I'll try." says Kasumi.

"One day, 'try' will not be enough." says the head priest. "One day, your life will depend on how far you get with your spiritual training."

"Alright." says Kasumi.

"For now, try to form a basic shape." says the head priest. "Try to manifest your spirit and make it into a ball."

"Very well." says Kasumi.

She then holds her hands together and though she manages to focus her spirit, she can't quite compress it down.

"This is... really hard." says Kasumi.

"Focus, Your Majesty." says the head priest. "Focus."

Kasumi continues to focus until she manages to make a glowing ball form in her hands and asks with a smile, "How is that?"

"Wonderful!" says the head priest. "You certainly have a talent for this. That, and your mother's spirit has definitely manifested within you."

"Thank you." says Kasumi.

"But that's only the beginning." says the head priest. "We must do more to make sure you are ready for anything."

"Right." says Kasumi.

* * *

In another flashback, Kasumi is still twelve as she's at the library.

Kasumi is at a book case trying to grab a book but having trouble, but then the voice of a boy says, "Here, let me get that for you."

A boy wearing dark blue clothes gets the book Kasumi was wanting, and she says to him, "Oh, thank you."

"No problem." says the boy. "Say, you're the princess, right?"

"Uh, that's right." says Kasumi. "You're not scared of me, are you?"

"You? Why would I be scared of you?" asks the boy. "You're our princess, and we should hold you in high regard."

"Of course, but... aren't you scared of the fact I have laguz blood?" asks Kasumi. "Doesn't the fact my mother was a laguz frighten you?"

"That? That's not scary. That's amazing." says the boy. "To think you're mother was a laguz, and a phoenix for that matter! That's so cool!"

"Really?" asks Kasumi with a surprised smile. "I'm so glad to meet someone who's not scared of me."

"I'm far from scared of you." says the boy. He then starts to look nervous and says, "In fact, I think you're rather... cute."

Kasumi blushes and giggles, which gets the boy to do the same without the giggling.

"Say, I've got some friends that would love to meet you." says the boy. "Would you like to meet them one day?"

"Sure!" says Kasumi.

"Great!" says the boy. "Meet me at the town square tomorrow, and I'll introduce you to them all!"

"I'll be there." says Kasumi. "By the way, I didn't get your name."

"Oh, right!" says the boy. "My name is Shinji."

"Shinji!" says a woman's voice. "Time to go home, dear."

"Be right there, mom!" says Shinji. "I'll see you tomorrow, Princess Kasumi."

"Bye, Shinji!" says Kasumi.

Shinji runs to join his mom, and Kasumi giggles to herself.

* * *

In the next flashback, Kasumi sees Shinji at the town square as he's joined by another boy and two girls.

Though nervous, Kasumi presses forward and says, "Hi, Shinji!"

"Princess Kasumi!" says Shinji as he waves for Kasumi to come to him. As Kasumi arrives, Shinji says, "Glad you could make it, Your Majesty."

"So, are these are your friends?" asks Kasumi.

"Yes they are." says Shinji. "The other boy is Hatoru, and the girls are Suzumi and Minako. Suzumi has dark blue hair and Minako has red hair."

"Wow, it's nice to meet you all." says Kasumi with a bow. "I'm just glad you're all not frightened of me for who I am."

"Why should we be afraid of our own princess?" says Minako. "We're glad to have you as a friend."

"Yeah, who you are matters more than what you are." says Suzumi.

"Wow, you really ARE nice!" says Kasumi.

"Told you!" says Shinji.

"Hey, let's go play!" says Hatoru.

"Yeah!" says Shinji.

Afterwards, several moments pass by of Kasumi and her new friends playing together, hanging out in town and even laughing together.

* * *

In the next flashback, Kasumi is now the adult we know her to be and she's walking in the castle courtyard with an adult Shinji.

"You know, Kasumi, I was wondering..." says Shinji nervously.

"What is it, Shinji?" asks Kasumi.

"Well, we've been together a lot ever since we were kids." says Shinji. "And I've been wondering... have you given any thought to you who you'd like to marry?"

"Honestly, that's been the furthest thing from my mind." says Kasumi. "I've been so focused on the day I become queen and completing my spirit training. Then again, if I am to become queen one day, I will need to think about a husband."

"Well, I'm sure you'll find a handsome prince out there to be your husband." says Shinji looking depressed. "I'm sure a peasant would never be good enough for you."

"Actually..." says Kasumi as she takes Shinji by his hand. "I think you'd be worthy to be my husband."

Shinji looks at Kasumi with surprise and says, "Really?!"

"Well, why not?" asks Kasumi. "You were the first person to not judge me based on my laguz blood."

"Kasumi... I... I don't know what to say." says Shinji.

Shinji wanted to kiss Kasumi so bad, but she lets go of his hand and turns away as she says in a depressed tone. "But there's one problem with me having laguz blood."

"What's that?" asks Shinji. "If it's about your spirit powers, I don't mind. I think it'll be great having a powerful queen."

"It's not that." says Kasumi. "It's the fact I'm immortal and you're not."

"What do you mean?" asks Shinji.

"My father told me that phoenixes, while not immune to death, can live forever." says Kasumi. "And because I have her blood, I will most likely live forever unless an outside source kills me. Because of that, my father told me to not get too attached to any mortals, not even him, for I will outlive them all."

Shinji stays silent, but then smiles and hugs Kasumi from behind and says, "Do you think I'd let something like that keep us apart? I don't care if I die of old age. As long as I still get to see your face, regardless of how young you'd look, I would be happy. In fact, because you'd still look young and beautiful would make me happier."

Kasumi looks at Shinji with pure eyes and asks, "Are you really serious, Shinji?"

"I mean every word of it, Princess Kasumi." says Shinji.

"Oh, Shinji." says Kasumi desperately wanting to kiss the first man she's ever fallen in love with.

However, the romantic moment is cut short when both start to hear panicking across the town.

"A FLOOD IS COMING!" shouts a man. "HAZUMO IS DOOMED!"

Kasumi and Shinji see a rising wave crashing through Hazumo.

"Oh no!" says Shinji. "What do we do?!"

Kasumi stands firm and her aura starts to glow bright.

"Kasumi?" asks Shinji.

"I just hope my spiritual training is enough." says Kasumi. "Shinji, I just want you to know... I love you."

"Kasumi! What are you about to do?!" shouts Shinji.

Focusing her spirit, Kasumi throws her arms wide open and yells out as her spirit explodes with intense force.

Her spirit collides with the rushing water and starts to push outward, forcing it back into the ocean.

As the flood is gone, Kasumi's spirit dies down, but she starts to collapse and falls backwards. Shinji catches her and as he keeps her from hitting the ground, he sees Kasumi is losing consciousness.

"Kasumi? Kasumi!" says Shinji. "Please, stay with me! Stay with me!"

"I'm sorry... Shinji." says Kasumi becoming more and more weary. "I... I think... I think I... overdid it. I wish I could... be around to be with you... Shin... ji..."

From Kasumi's perspective, everything goes white as Shinji continues to yell out her name, each yell becoming more muffled than the last.

* * *

In the next flashback, Kasumi's eyes open and she slowly wakes up. As she sits up, she finds herself in a darkened chamber and just wearing her underwear, consisting of a white sarashi covering her chest and a white loincloth. She fully stands up to show the loincloth has a thong back.

"Wh-where am I?" asks Kasumi.

Afterwards, Kasumi walks the hallways in just her undergarments, seeing she's still in the castle. A servant of the castle sees Kasumi walking the hallways and drops the laundry out of complete shock.

"It can't be!" says the female servant. "P-p-princess Kasumi? Are you truly awake?"

"Yes, I am." says Kasumi. "But I don't believe I recognize you. What's happened here? Why was I asleep? And what am I doing in just my underwear?"

"Please, we must take you to see the king regnant." says the servant.

"King REGNANT?" asks Kasumi. "What's happened to my father?"

"Don't worry, Your Majesty." says the servant. "The king regnant will explain everything to you."

* * *

In the throne room, a man in a blue, long-sleeved linen shirt and white hakama is talking with two me who look to be samurai. Just then, the servant enters the throne room with Kasumi in tow."

"King Regnant Shizuhara, Your Majesty!" says the servant. "Princess Kasumi is awake!"

The man in white hakama sees Kasumi there and says, "I can't believe it! She's finally awake! After so many years! I never thought I'd live to see the day!"

Shizuhara runs up to Kasumi, looks her up and down, then says, "It is indeed you, Princess Kasumi! In all of your radiant beauty! You're finally awake!"

"FINALLY awake?" asks a confused Kasumi. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Your Majesty, I know this is going to be alarming, but... you've been asleep for more than 700 years." says Shizuhara.

Kasumi is just speechless and stumbles backwards, not being able to find the right words to say.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but as my father heard from his father, and his father before him... you fell into a nearly endless coma more than 700 years ago after you saved Hazumo from being flooded over by the Dark God of Tellius." says Shizuhara.

Kasumi is still dumbfounded.

"It is quite a shock, isn't it?" says Shizuhara. "But I assure you, it is the truth."

Kasumi then speaks up saying, "Where is my father? Where are my friends?"

Shizuhara just frowns solemnly.

* * *

Soon, Kasumi, now wearing a simple kimono and straw sandals, and Shizuhara are at the graveyard, viewing the headstones for her father and friends, as well as the servants and priests she knew.

"Princess Kasumi, I know I can't understad the pain you're going through." says Shizuhara. "To be immortal and knowing you'll outlive your friends. It must be too much to take."

"It's not that." says Kasumi. "I knew I was going to outlive them all. Thanks to Shinji's words, though, I didn't really care. What hurts is not being able to see them grow old, to be there for their final moments, to tell them goodbye. I feel like I've abandoned them. They all must despise me now."

"I don't think they would." says Shizuhara. "They were all very close to you even after you fell into your coma."

"Still, it doesn't change it fact it all hurts." says Kasumi.

Shizuhara goes silent for a bit then says, "Princess Kasumi... I am currently king regnant of Hazumo. However... the throne IS rightfully yours. For that, I'll happily abdicate it and allow you to take your rightful place as queen."

"I appreciate the thought, Your Majesty." says Kasumi. "But for the time being, I must decline."

"Why would you decline your birthright?" asks Shizuhara.

"It's because my spiritual training is incomplete." says Kasumi. "I must make sure another incident like that does not happen again. For that, I must become stronger if I am to be a true queen of Hazumo. I must not let a moment of weakness like that cripple me again."

"I see." says Shizuhara. "In that case, I respect your wishes, Princess Kasumi. Until you are ready to take the throne, I shall continue to rule Hazumo firmly yet fairly, just as your father did so many years ago."

"You said the Dark God was responsible for this flood, right?" asks Kasumi. "Then that settles everything. I shall become spiritually stronger so I may destroy this Dark God. I won't stop until peace has returned for all people in the world."

* * *

In the next flashback, Kasumi is wearing a gi and practicing her spirit training with the current priests of this time. Kasumi manages to fend off all of her attackers.

"Very good, Kasumi." says the new head priest. "NOW, let's see how you handle me. Spiritually strong you may be due to who your mother was, I have had a quite a bit of time to build up my spirtual power while you've been in your slumber. I hope you're ready."

"I'm more than ready!" says Kasumi. "I will not stop training until I can destroy the Dark God!"

"Your ambition is great." says the head priest. "But let's see if you can truly live up to that expectation you have of yourself. Begin!"

Kasumi charges energy into her fist and rushes at the head priest, but he effortlessly blocks her attacks. Kasumi gets enraged and starts to strike with many attacks and using various martial art styles combined with her spiritual powers, but the head priest keeps blocking each one like it was nothing.

Eventually, Kasumi tries to hit with a powerful attack, but it leaves her wide open. Taking advantage of this, the head priest blows her away with one strike to her gut.

As Kasumi is sent rolling backwards, she comes to a stop and coughs from the power of the blow.

"You're trying too hard." says the head priest. "If you attack that wildly, it's going to be easy to break your defenses and attack you. You MUST stay focused. If you don't, you will NEVER be ready to face the Dark God."

Kasumi stands up slowly and says with thundering rage while her spirit builds, "NO! I will NOT accept that! I'm going to get stronger and destroy the Dark God! If I don't, Hazumo will be in danger again from his evil! For that, I'm going to surpass you! I will surpass ALL of you!"

Full of rage, Kasumi yells out and her spirit explodes, blowing even the head priest away.

The head priest stands up to see Kasumi surrounded in light. When the light dies down, all of the priests are beholden to a shocking sight.

"What? What's going on?" asks Kasumi. "Why are you all staring at me like that?"

"Princess Kasumi, it's... your outfit." says the head priest.

Kasumi then sees she's in the armor and has the sword at her side. Looking at herself all over and being both shocked and confused, Kasumi asks, "What happened? What am I doing in this 'armor'? And I have a sword at my side? Is this all a joke? And what in the world is with the design?"

"I think I can offer an explanation, Princess Kasumi." says the head priest. "I've read texts about this sacred armor. It was known as the Tiger Lily Armor. Only a maiden with a truly pure and noble spirit would wear this armor. Now I see. This armor and that sword, the fabled Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, are your spirit in physical form. If the legends are true, what that armor lacks in covering, it makes up for in powers and abilities like no other out there."

"Are you saying that I'M that maiden made to wear this armor and use this sword?" asks Kasumi as she draws the sword, looking at the golden blade.

"I believe so." says the head priest. "Only a maiden of grace, beauty and power could possess this armor. You must be her. This means your spiritual training is ready to go the next level. We now need to ready you for more advanced techniques."

"Well, that's great to hear." says Kasumi. "Maybe I WILL develop the power to defeat the Dark God. Now, if I can only figure out how to change out of it and back into my original clothes."

"Actually, keep it on." says the head priest. "You might need to give your body time to adjust to its power."

Kasumi just gives him and unimpressed look and says, "Really?"

"I know what you're thinking, Your Majesty." says the head priest. "But I assure you, I have a wife."

Afterwards, a time interval plays as Kasumi reads several books and scrolls, learning about different types of spiritual magic while wearing her new armor.

* * *

That night, Kasumi is in her underwear and in bed. As she sleeps, she begins to toss and turn. As that happens, a flash of white occurs and Kasumi finds herself in her armor on a battlefield. She soon sees a blast of light occur on the horizon that looks like a massive explosion.

As the explosion reaches her, it blows her away and onto the ground. Kasumi seems to be in pain standing up until a hand reaches out for her.

A masculine voice says, "Come on, I need your help."

Kasumi looks up to see Ike with the Ragnell and she says nothing.

"We need to finish this fight together." says Ike.

Kasumi takes Ike's hand and he stands her up.

"Are you ready?" asks Ike.

Kasumi just nods.

"Then, let's go!" says Ike.

And after that, Ike and Kasumi charge towards the explosion.

The dream ends in a flash of white. Kasumi awakens and sits up to see she's still in bed and wearing her undergarments.

"What was that all about?" asks Kasumi. "Who was that man? He didn't look Hazumonese."

* * *

Kasumi, wearing a simple kimono, appears before the head priest and says,"Head priest! I need to talk to you about something!"

"What is it, Your Majesty?" asks the head priest.

"I had a dream, but I wonder if it was a vision." says Kasumi.

"What kind of dream or vision?" asks the head priest.

"It was of a catastrophe happening." says Kasumi. "I couldn't take it on myself, even with my new powers. However, a man appeared before me. He didn't look Hazumonese, and he carried a poweful looking sword made of a gold blade and silver hilt. He wanted me to join him and fight alongside him. And... we went off together."

"Interesting." says the head priest. "I'd say a dream is a dream. But with recent events, I wouldn't be surprised if this is a sign after you unlocked your powers. With what it sounds like, you're to take on a great disaster with the help of a legendary warrior. What color was the warrior's hair?"

"Uh, I think it was blue." says Kasumi. "An electric blue."

"Then it IS a sign." says the head priest. "I've heard tales from the continent of Tellius, one year before you awoke that a man with blue hair fought a mad king and brought peace to the people. And the sword you described sounds like the very blade he wielded into battle."

"So... I'm to join a blue-haired warrior to stop a disaster." says Kasumi. "Is that what you're telling me?"

"Princess Kasumi, though you've unlocked your powers, you still have further to go in your training." says the head priest. "Unfortunately, I cannot teach you anything else. The next phase of your training will have to be by you and you alone."

"I understand." says Kasumi. "Then I know what I must do."

"Talk with King Regnant Shizuhara." says the head priest. "You'll need your family bow on your journey."

"Sutā no Yumi o Utsu?" asks Kasumi. "Are you sure I'm worthy of it?"

"I'm positive." says the head priest. "It will be a fitting tool for you to use."

"I hope this is my chance to destroy the Dark God." says Kasumi. "If it is, I will not fail!"

* * *

In the final flashback, Kasumi is wearing her kimono, straw sandals and hat she was previously wearing on her adventure while keeping her sword out and her bow lashed to her back with a large quiver of arrows, and is about to board a ship.

"Well, this is it." says Kasumi. "I'm finally heading out."

"Hazumo will miss you, Your Majesty." says Shizuhara. "I promise to look after this kingdom to the best of my abilities."

"I'm sure you will, Shizuhara." says Kasumi. "You've done a good job since the years I was asleep. Well, I'd stay here longer, but... the world needs me."

"How true that is." says Shizuhara. "We'll be awaiting your return everyday, You Majesty. Until then, farewell."

Kasumi boards the boat and waves good-bye to the Shizuhara, the servants, priests and people of Hazumo before the ship takes off for Tellius. And the flashback ends.

* * *

As Kasumi is just standing there, looking so focused while daydreaming, she hears Aiden call out to her saying, "Kasumi! We've got a problem!"

"What is it, Aiden?" asks Kasumi.

"Bad news!" says Aiden. "The forces at Castle Felirae were just a decoy according to a message from General Geoffrey!"

"You're kidding!" says Kasumi. "Ludveck must have anticipated this all."

"We need to set out for Fort Alpea." says Aiden. "We have to warn Queen Elincia, or her life is going to be in grave danger."

"Right." says Kasumi. "Let's go!"

And after that, Kasumi and Aiden take off together.

To Be Continued in Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 6: Holding the Fort

**Chapter 6: Holding the Fort**

At Fort Alpea, Elincia is talking with Haar, Kasumi and a Crimean soldier.

"So... we're guessing that flare sent up from Geoffrey's troops means Ludveck plans to come for Your Majesty." says Haar. "He's probably marching his troops toward this fortress as we speak. Since it's come to this, I'd like to stick around to help. Let me know if you need me."

"...I see." says Elincia. "Thank you ever so much. Sir Haar... I have one more question. What about Lucia? Have you heard from her? Is she safe?"

"We found a man's body in a village safehouse." says Haar. "We believe he was her messenger. We also found this..."

He hands her a piece of paper holding a thing of light blue hair.

"No!" says Elincia. "This is... This is Lucia's hair! But... How?"

"Well, we assume that Ludveck infiltrated her network of spies and captured her. This is his way of letting us know." says Haar.

"That damned monster!" says Kasumi. "He WOULD stoop to this level!"

"It also means she's still alive, which means we can still save her." says Haar. "Queen Elincia, it's up to you to determine the best course of action."

"He's right." says Kasumi. "As much as I'd love to go out there and save Lucia personally, we need to focus on stopping this rebellion first."

"Y-yes, I... I know..." says Elincia. "Royal guards! Arm yourselves, and prepare to meet the rebel force in battle. I will be commanding you personally."

"Your majesty! But... you are the queen!" says the Crimean soldier. "It's much too dangerous! Please, assign a subordinate to do this duty!"

Elincia firmly says, "I will not. It is my indecision that has allowed the rebellion to come this far. I refuse to run from this problem any longer."

Kasumi smiles and says, "And we'll proudly follow you into the battlefield, your majesty."

"Thank you, Princess Kasumi." says Elincia with a small smile. Elincia looks at the severed bundle of Lucia's hair in her hand and says, "Lucia... Lucia, I'm sorry. Somehow, I promise you... I will save you!"

* * *

Afterwards, in another part of the fort, Kasumi is talking to Aiden.

"WHAT?!" shouts Aiden. "That bastard Ludveck knew of our plans and captured Lucia?!"

"I'm afraid so." says Kasumi. "Sir Haar brought back a severed thing of Lucia's hair as a message. Aiden, as much as I will fight beside Queen Elincia, I can't help but feel that we might only be playing into Ludveck's hands. The years I was with my father before my coma, he taught me battle strategies. Believe it or not, my father was a real war hero who helped bring Hazumo to greatness at the time he met my mother. So when I say Ludveck is planning something, you can take that to heart."

"Well, I guess we meet the enemy and bring them down." says Aiden. "My axes are ready to cleave some rebel flesh."

"I better get changed before things get TOO hectic." says Kasumi.

She then changes into her armor in a flash of light.

"Hey, Kasumi." says Aiden. "I've been meaning to ask something."

"What's that?" asks Kasumi.

"Well, I know that armor of yours is magic, and it DOES give you equal parts strength and protection." says Aiden. "But since it IS your spirit in phyiscal form, is it possible you could make it MORE covering?"

"If it had that kind of form, don't you think I would have used it?" asks Kasumi. "And looking at what you fight in, cosisting of an open vest, you're not exactly one to talk."

"I know, I know, it seems hypocritical." says Aiden. "But it comes with the territory of my form of fighting. Not to mention my abs are steel tough."

"That crossbow bolt that hit you there back at Castle Felirae says otherwise." says Kasumi.

Aiden squints at her and says with mock seriousness, "Touche."

* * *

As everyone readies for battle, Elincia talks to Nealuchi and Leanne.

"...The battle will begin soon." says Elincia. "I want both of you to promise me that you will fall back if in danger. Understood?

"Fall back, Your Majesty?" asks Nealuchi with a smile. "No one can hold a candle to the speed at which the raven tribe retreats."

Elinica laughs a bit and says, "That's a relief."

* * *

Outside where the rebel army has approached, a Crimean rebel says to Ludveck, "Reporting, sir! Fort Alpea's gate is sealed, and they are readying their defenses."

"I see..." says Ludveck. "Lady Lucia must have arranged some way to warn the queen. But alas, even if they were to have all the luck and energy in the world, the Royal Knights would not arrive for two days. In any case, there's no way we can lose, considering that we have a card that has yet to be put into the game."

* * *

Back inside Fort Alpea, a Crimean soldier and Lethe rush in while dragging in a servant.

The soldier says, "Y-Your Majesty, dire news! The rear gate is open, and the rebel army is storming in!"

"What?!" says Elincia with fear painting her face. "How could this happen?!"

"I think you'll understand once you question this man." says Lethe as she pulls the servant forward.

Elincia notices the man's clothes and face as she says, "You guard the inner garden, correct?"

"You scum! You helped the rebel army, didn't you?!" says the Crimean soldier.

"Yes. Yes, I did." says the servant. "I did it because it was the best thing for the future of this country. Those Daein murderers killed my entire family, and now the queen bows down and wags her tail at them! It's a disgrace!"

"Silence!" shouts the soldier. "You're the traitor here! Prepare to die."

"Wait!" says Elincia. "Killing this man will do nothing to help our situation. We have to halt Ludveck and his men. They're already inside!"

"I'm going out there, too." says Lethe

"Mordecai will fight for you, Queen Elincia." says Mordecai.

"You can count on me, Your Majesty." says Brom.

"Queen Elnicia, Crimea needs you more than anything, and I reckon you could use my help." says Nephenee.

"My homeland, being ruled by a snobby stiff like Ludveck? Please, I don't think so!" says Heather.

"I've had enough of these stupid rebels! It's time to raise some hell!" says Aiden.

"Thank you, everyone." says Elincia. "I am indeed the Queen of Crimea, and a queen does not hide. Our enemies are fellow citizens of Crimea. But we can no longer sit idle as they destroy the harmony of our nation."

* * *

After that, the queen's forces take to the battle, their forces ready to end this farce once and for all.

Ludveck sees this and smirks as he says, "Could our situation be any better? Just look at these fragile defenses... As fragile as the queen's reign!" He then sees Elincia has taken command and says, "...Oh? The queen's taken command? I expected her to abandon her people, turn tail and run for the hills. How preciously naive. We shall have to teach her that being overly optimistic can be fatal."

Soon, as Queen Elincia's forces are readying themselves, a voice calls out saying, "Queen Elincia! I made it!"

Marcia then appears on her pegasus.

"Marcia!" says Elincia.

"Thanks to General Geoffrey, we spotted am ambush on the main road and snuck by on the old highway instead!" says Marcia. "I flew ahead to tell you... and to serve up some traitor pie on my lance!"

Elincia replies, "...Thank you. I'm impressed you made it back so quickly."

"My pleasure, Your Majesty!" says Marcia. "Now, which monkeys do you want fileted before the Royal Knights get here?"

"Alright, the Royal Knights are going to be here early!" says Aiden. "We'll DEFINITELY win when they get here!"

"Queen Elincia! It's time to fight!" says Kasumi.

"Right!" says Elincia. "All units! We hold our ground and ward off their advance! Do whatever you can to keep them from seizing this fort! We have to hold out until the Royal Knights return!"

On the rebel side, Ludveck yells, "All rebel forces! Charge and break down their defenses! Leave none standing!"

The rebels begin to advance.

"Brom! Haar!" says Elincia. "You're some of our strongest! I need each of you to guard a side and hold off the rebels' advance! Brom, you take the right side! And Haar, you take the left!"

"Righto, Your Majesty!" says Brom before he charges forward.

"Time for action!" says Haar as he flies off.

"Lethe! Mordecai! Join Haar in slowing down that advance on the left side!" says Elincia.

"As you command." says Mordecai.

"On our way!" says Lethe.

"Calill!" says Elincia. "Do you have a ranged-tome on you?"

"I've got a Meteor, darling!" says Calill.

"Use that to slow them down!" says Elincia. "Marcia! Help Brom on the right side! But watch out for bows!"

"You got it, Your Majesty!" says Marcia. "Time to eradicate a few skunks!"

"Nephenee! Join Brom and Marcia!" says Elincia.

"Will do, Yer Majesty!" says Nephenee.

"Heather!" says Elincia. "See if you can't flank them!"

"Anything for you, Your Majesty!" says Heather.

"Aiden and Kasumi! You'll both be our trump cards! Try to hold off any approaching enemies that may try to use a shortcut!" says Elincia.

"Right." says Kasumi.

"I'm not use to being a defender, but I guess the Queen has a plan." says Aiden. "Let's go!"

Kasumi and Aiden go to do their task.

"Nealuchi and Leanne, bring up the rear." says Elincia. "You both need to be kept safe."

"You've got it, Your Majesty!" says Nealuchi.

As the fighting gets underway, Brom holds off the forces coming from the Elincia's right while Haar dispatches enemies on the left while being aided by the ferocious attacks of Lethe and Mordecai.

Marcia backs up Brom with her quick lance thrusts and swift movements on her pegasus, and Nephenee using quick and powerful blows.

For Kasumi and Aiden, they manage to catch a few lose stragglers here and there.

Aiden gets into a scuffle with a soldier, but quickly overcomes him with his powerful axe blows.

As for Kasumi, she gets into a fight with a warrior. The anicent princess' quick steps and loose footwork are too much for the warrior's powerful but clumsy swings. The way this guy fights tells Kasumi this guy is a novice. Seeing a wide enough opening as the warrior goes in for a powerful blow, Kasumi's does a dashing slash, cutting the warrior down as she appears on the other side of him.

While busy fighting, Aiden can't help but be mesmerized by Kasumi's fighting style, as each step, dodge and attack looks like an interperative dance in action. Not that Aiden's seen many intereperative dances. He's definitely baffled by how a girl with as big of a chest as hers can move in such a way. Makes him wonder if she's going to be having back pain later on.

A halberdier tries to sneak up on Aiden, but he quickly cuts the fool down thanks in part to his foolish battle cry.

Seeing a couple of charging swordmasters, Kasumi uses her katana to send a small tornado at them that sends them flying away into a wall.

"So how many more functions do you have with that sword and armor?" asks Aiden.

"Considering I'm still learning more, I couldn't really give an actual estimate." says Kasumi.

"Well, just keep up the good fight, runt." says Aiden as he charges back into battle.

"That guy is a piece of work." says Kasumi. "Well, he's got his charms, though I have yet to see them."

Another warrior charges at Kasumi, but she quickly makes her armor and body glow before stopping the axe swing with the back of her gauntlet.

"What the devil?!" shouts the warrior.

Before he gets a chance to counter attack, the warrior gets cut down from behind by Nephenee.

"Thanks, Nephenee." says Kasumi.

"Glad ta' help a friend!" says Nephenee.

"You think of me as a friend?" asks Kasumi.

"Ya' don't wanna' friend?" asks Nephenee.

"No, I'm just... surprised." says Kasumi. "It's nothing. We should get back to the fight."

Kasumi goes to cut down more enemies coming from Brom's side, and Nephenee says, "She's weirder 'an a horse wearin' a tutu."

As a thunder mage tries to attack her, Kasumi builds her spirit while holding two fingers of her free hand in front of her face and says, "Densetsu no kodai no seishin wa, watashi no teki o uchi makasu. Hōsha Hi no Ken!"

Kasumi throws a palm strike and shoots outward a giant fist of fiery energy that slams into the mage, knocking him away and out.

"How did she do that?!" shouts a swordmaster.

"She must be a spawn of the Dark God!" says a sniper.

"Lady Kasumi, were you speakin' in tongues a while ago before ya' did that there fancy light show?" asks Brom.

"Of course not." says Kasumi. "That's my nation's original language of Hazumonese."

"Hazumo-what?!" says Brom. "Nephenee, you ever heard o' that?"

"Why ya' askin' me?" asks Nephenee. "I thought it sounded more like a bad case o' foot fungus."

"I know many Tellians have never heard of Hazumo before, but you two need to do more traveling." says Kasumi.

"How intriguing." says Ludveck. "Seems she can use magic without the need of a tome. Either that, or that peculiar armor gives her such abilities. Once I defeat Elincia and take my place on the throne, I'm going to have to get to know her better."

"What do you want us to do, Lord Ludveck?" asks one of the rebels.

"While our main target is to seize Queen Elincia, I think I shall add one more to those I wish to have captured." says Ludveck. "Try to have a good few of our forces concentrate their attacks on that girl in the peculiar looking armor. I believe her name was Princess Kasumi of Hazumo. I get the feeling she's going to be quite the prize, as if her beauty wasn't enough."

"But I thought you had feelings for Lady Lucia." says the rebel.

"That won't be for much longer." says Ludveck. "Yes, I do think it high time I moved on."

Ludveck continues to watch Kasumi fight and says to himself, "You may fight valiantly for the useless queen right now. But I have a feeling your moral compass will break easily. And if not, I do have OTHER ways around such defenses. Yes, I think you will be worthy game."

To Be Continued in Chapter 7


End file.
